


Komodo Dragons

by soufflegirl91



Series: Souffle's 007 Fest 2020 Fancreations [19]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Gen, The Komodo Triad, and Christine for inspiring Kira, and then Kira again for creating all the komodo emojis, because komodo dragons can talk now, blame Kira, dialogue only
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:41:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25201135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soufflegirl91/pseuds/soufflegirl91
Summary: Hiss wakes Larry up from a nap with IMPORTANT NEWS! (fluff prompt table fill)
Series: Souffle's 007 Fest 2020 Fancreations [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1809892
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11
Collections: 007 Fest Fancreations





	Komodo Dragons

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kira_Katashi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kira_Katashi/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Komodo-Chaos](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25037845) by [Kira_Katashi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kira_Katashi/pseuds/Kira_Katashi). 



> For the Fluff prompt table #2 - Komodo Dragons (no, I haven't posted #1 yet, shush. This was more important). 
> 
> This is very much not my usual style, but I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> For Kira, who is a constant delight, provides us with endless beautiful emojis, wrote awesome komodofic and is in the middle of exams. THANK YOU, KIRA!

"Larry"

“...”

"Larry!"

“Whuuuuh?”

"Laaaaarrryyyyyy!"

"Whaaaat?! Why did you wake me up? You know I like my naps.”

“Larry come and look! Uncurl yourself and OPEN YOUR EYES!”

“But Hiiiissss, I am  _ tired _ . Do you know  _ why _ I’m tired, Hiss? Let me remind you: it’s because you  _ wouldn’t stop talking all night. _ ” 

“But you  _ need _ to come and look! Grumpy is back!”

“What are you-? Did you dream again? Don’t be ridiculous, Hiss! How could Grumpy come  _ here _ ?!”

“It’s true! Come and look!”

“Ughhhh,  _ fine _ ! But if I open my eyes and there’s no one there… You  _ are _ back, Grumpy!”

“SEE!”


End file.
